


With a Single Gesture

by AlternativeImaginativeBrand



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeImaginativeBrand/pseuds/AlternativeImaginativeBrand
Summary: Charname's sad, thinking about Imoen. Aerie tries to offer her solace.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	With a Single Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> A brain exercise to relax my mind late at night. Fun fun fun.

Shoshoni sat on a fallen log near the camp, looking glumly out into the darkness. The others were all sleeping in their tents, and part of her really wanted to go back and join them, standing watch be damned to the Nine Hells. But the other part of her knew better; sleep would only bring more horrible dreams, of torture, bloodshed, and Imoen. 

Just thinking her name set Shoshoni's on edge, her tusks digging into the skin of her mouth. If she had it bad, the chances were Imoen had it even worse. The mere idea of what those wizards were doing to her right now left her cold. If it was anything like what Irenicus had done to them, she would have to push even harder to raise the money they so desperately needed. Oh by Lathander's golden hair, if only they hadn't had to spend so much of their earnings already!

Before she could think any further on the matter, a hand was placed on her shoulder and a magic spell was uttered. 

Aerie: Aid.

Shoshoni: Ah! Aerie? What was that?!

Aerie: Oh! S-sorry! You just looked so fatigued from behind and I wanted to... help you.

Shoshoni: Aerie there's no need. I'm fine. 

Aerie: You don't sound fine.

Shoshoni: *Sigh* Is it that obvious?

Aerie came around and sat beside her, folding her hands in her lap.

Aerie: I'm a cleric too, you know. At the circus people used to come to me when they needed to talk to someone in confidence. If you have something weighing so heavily on your mind, I'd... well, I'd like to help.

Shoshoni: I... thank you Aerie. It's... about Imoen.

Aerie: Your friend, kidnapped by the Cowled Wizards?

Shoshoni: Yes, her.

Aerie: You're worried about her, aren't you?

Shoshoni: It's more than worry. Imoen was my best friend... we grew up together in Candlekeep. She's been like a little sister to me, and since we set out from home together, we've made even more memories in battles and dungeons. She was there for me when no-one else was.... and she never stopped believing in me even when we both learned I was a Bhaalspawn. I love her, I owe her... and I failed her. 

Aerie: You failed her? I don't understand...

Shoshoni: We were abducted. I don't know when or how, only that we were taken by a wizard, and subjected to his merciless torture for what felt like years. She suffered it just as badly as I did, and worse, she's been taken prisoner by the Cowled Wizards! Now here I am traipsing through a crazed nobleman's lair trying to save a stranger's son, even though I know it won't lead to anywhere close to the kind of money we need to save her. Gods! How am I supposed to save anyone else when I can't even protect my own... 

At this moment she heard sniffling and sobs, but she wasn't the one crying. 

Aerie: *Sob*

Shoshoni: ...Aerie?

Aerie: I'm sorry, it's just... that's so sad. I don't have a sister, but... You have such a helpless look on your face. It's like you want to cry, but you can't, so...

Shoshoni: So you're crying for me? I... appreciate the sentiment, Aerie, but you don't have to. I'll be fine.

Despite her protest, Aerie fell across her, hugging her tightly.

Aerie: We'll rescue her, Shoshoni. I promise! I promise...

Despite her embarrassment, Shoshoni accept the hug gladly. Perhaps it was exacly what she needed right now.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I may come back to this character later. Stay tuned on that front.


End file.
